


Avatar Fan Fic Elevator Pitches

by Todteufelritter



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todteufelritter/pseuds/Todteufelritter
Summary: My fic ideas, phrased as goofily as possible.
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Aang/Ty Lee (Avatar), Jin/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), rangi/kyoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Avatar Fan Fic Elevator Pitches

"Heat, but with bending" - Kyoshi, Rangi and the Flying Opera Company try to take down one of the greatest generals in the Earth Kingdom, and face off against a Magistrate who is willing to hunt down the Avatar herself. Kyoshi, of course, plays the Robert De Niro role. Kyoshi at her most antiheroic. Possible twist - AU of some kind where Rangi is Pacino to Kyoshi's De Niro. When they meet in a teahouse, there's more in the air than hookah smoke and barbed threats. 

"Fear and Tembling in Misty Palms" - Sokka, Aang and Zuko all drink Cactus Juice as part of Sokka's bachelor party. A meditation on what it's like to be in your early 20's, the emotional lives of young men, what it's like to marry young, plus some bonus polyamory (see Shipping Tags) and of course, lots of drugs. So many drugs.

"The Radicalization of Avatar Korra" - Korra as the typical milennial who thinks she's made her peace with the system at 22 but wants to burn it all down at 30. Lots of conversations with Zaheer. Might or might not turn into the Avatarverse version of The Dispossessed.

"War Fans" - Asami makes Korra listen to her favorite radio drama, War Fans, which is a gritty show about Avatar Kyoshi. Includes Korra and Asami fangirling and talking about queer representation in media because I guess I am doing the meta thing. War Fans the show is a blatant homage to Gunsmoke, the best radio Western and maybe the best radio show ever.

"Around Misty Palms and in the territory on East, there's just one way to handle the killers and the spoilers - and that's with an Avatar and the sound of War Fans!

MUSIC:  
THEME ... THEN BEHIND ANNOUNCER--

ANNOUNCER:  
War Fans- starring Hei Un Tagaka, the transcribed story of the violence that moved across the old earth kingdom-- and the story of a woman who moved with it.

Kyoshi:  
I'm that woman. Avatar Kyoshi. The first woman they look for and the last they want to meet. It's a chancey job - and it makes a woman watchful - and a little lonely."

A modern AU where Asami and Korra are nontraditional students at Smith College. Asami is a rich girl whose dad, a major Trump donor, just died, and Korra is a former Ranger and combat veteran of the war against DAESH who was radicalized by the Kurdish YPG and is now an Anarchist. Combination of Red Lotus Korra and real world politics. Korra may be involved in a variety of terrorist plots involving a cell of her former special forces buddies, who chat on a Discord server called Xia Biao's Grove

Turtle Duck Soup

An eccentric and erratic ruler with a probably fake mustache takes over a remote Earth Kingdom state, and nearly brings it to war. The Korra/Marx Brothers crossover no one asked for.


End file.
